


蝴蝶风暴

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1vN；后攻文；漩涡鸣人主受, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: NP结局，后攻文，非常没节操，是个人就喜欢漩涡鸣人。慎入。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NP结局，后攻文，非常没节操，是个人就喜欢漩涡鸣人。慎入。

漩涡鸣人的记忆，是从五岁时那场高烧开始的。他记得那个夜晚，一桶冰水在清寂的冬夜劈头盖脸地浇到了他的头上，那会儿他正从一家便利店回屋，水浇下来的时候，他抬头看去，视线穿过濡湿的睫羽，发现是个比他大不了多少的男孩子，龇牙咧嘴地冲他做了个鬼脸，然后在他母亲大声的责骂下缩回脑袋。鸣人一肚子火发不出来，在冲着寂寥的夜色怒声大喊了几句后，喘着气蹲在了原地。冰水沿着他的头发往下落，在地上砸出一个个透明的水坑。

他发呆地凝视着地面，直到头顶开始飘起细雪。

他也不是第一次受到这种待遇。孤儿、九尾人柱力、胡作非为，这三种特性加诸一身，让他在木叶里可以说是举步维艰，大到参与各种庆典活动都会被有意无意地排除在外，小到福利站的女人每次都对他横眉冷眼，纵然鸣人已经在很努力、很努力地想要扭转别人对自己的看法了，但要么是有心无力，要么是被嗤之以鼻。

鸣人用力擦了擦眼睛上沾着的冰水，在感觉到双腿传来的僵硬感后，跌跌撞撞地站起来，往家里走去。

高烧是从半夜开始的。鸣人闭上眼睛，忍耐着越来越沉重的、从脑海深处传来的针扎一样的痛感，他以指尖用力地揪住枕头，头晕目眩地倒在床上。棉被不厚，在这样的冬夜，无法阻挡丝丝缕缕的寒气入骨，鸣人把衣柜里为数不多的衣服都拿出来盖在身上，试图让自己稍微好受一点。暖气片散发着微薄的热意，但他依旧觉得连骨髓深处都是凉的，那个男孩子混杂着厌恶、刻薄、冷漠的神色，在鸣人脑海里一次次回放，他感觉月光成了冰刀，刺进房间，就要割开他的皮肉。

窗户插销轻轻动了一下。

一开始，他只以为是连绵不尽的风声，偶然刮开了窗户。鸣人努力转过头去，想要去把窗户拉好，外面风雪疏狂，寒气砭骨，一层亮银薄薄地铺在地面，他觉得眼花缭乱，数不尽数的光影在他眼睛里跳跃……一道他熟稔的、年轻的身影出现在了视野里。

那个黑发、戴着面具的暗部站在窗台上，温和的注视让鸣人浑身发烫。“我来晚了。”

止水腰酸背痛地坐到了鸣人床边，拉好窗帘，以免渐次明亮起来的日光把鸣人惊醒，然后探手试了试孩子额头的温度。那里已经不再有让他心惊肉跳的高温了，尽管仍然显得灼热，但是鸣人呼吸已经恢复了正常，他把温水放在了鸣人床头柜上，随后把头靠到墙边，感到地心引力拉扯着自己的眼皮。

他是在半年前接到这个任务的：照顾，或者说，暗中监视九尾人柱力，以防他突然失去控制伤人。如果说一开始止水还因为“九尾”而对鸣人心怀警惕，那么在这半年相处里，大部分疑虑已经被喜爱所取代。止水一向喜欢孩子。不但是自家的两个小朋友，还有眼前这个被村子厌恶的男孩，并且说实话，他也不觉得一个三岁的孩子能造成多大的损伤。

甚至，他往往是被伤害的那一个。

止水在心里默不作声地叹了口气，手掌伸进已经被煨得暖融融的被子里，把鸣人翻了个身，掌心贴在他的背上，催动查克拉聚集在接触面，送进孩子的四肢百骸，以起到温养效果。鸣人在睡梦里小声地咕哝了一句，止水忍不住低下头凑近，想听清楚他说了什么，反而被冷不防地抱住。小孩子的体温一向很高，在他怀里像只暖炉，止水继续往他身体里输送查克拉，一面侧身抱着鸣人躺下。直到外头天色大亮。时针指到了“九”，止水才小心翼翼地抽身，正要离开，手臂却被一只手轻轻地拽住。

一双青蓝色眼睛从下往上看着他，带着些微的水汽，止水帮他掖了掖被子，好让冷气不至于钻进去，“躺好，鸣人君，你还有点低烧。”

“暗部的哥哥……”鸣人小声说，“谢谢你。”

止水忍不住笑了起来。像抚摸一只猫一样，摸了摸鸣人毛茸茸的金发，“之后会是另外一个哥哥来照顾你哦。也要像跟我在一起的时候一样乖乖听话。”

“你要走了吗？”鸣人着急起来，抓着止水的五指收紧，“你还会回来吗？”

他过去半年早就习惯了每天一早就能看到宇智波止水，从未想过他会离开自己。如今贸然得知止水会走，鸣人纵然还不太懂人情世故，难过的情绪却好像蛛网一样，慢慢把他包裹起来。止水安抚性地拍了拍他的手，让他放开自己，“还会回来看你的。放心吧。”

他说完这句以后，就头也不回地走出了门。旗木卡卡西正站在楼下，抬头跟止水对视着，没戴面具，手上举着那本他百看不厌的亲热天堂。止水年纪比卡卡西小不少，资历也低很多，面对卡卡西总有种面对长辈的被压迫感，于是率先朝对方打了个招呼，“旗木前辈，早上好。”

“我来代一天班。”卡卡西耸了耸肩，“顺便通知你一个好消息，你弟弟进暗部了。”

“鼬？”止水抬了抬眉，情不自禁地露出微笑，“我就知道他可以。”

“他可是说要追随你的脚步呢。”卡卡西道，“非常惊艳……至少在座的师长都被惊艳到了。假以时日，止水，你弟弟也许会超越你。”

“我从没想过要挡在他前面。”止水温和地笑了笑，“鼬现在在哪里？”

“如果是想立刻去私下庆祝的话，暂时还是免了吧。团藏大人希望你马上去见他。”卡卡西说，“他说有S级任务需要对你进行当面交接。”

“是长期任务？”

“应该不是。大概跟云隐来访有关，这些人上次来木叶差点拐走了雏田，已经算是上了我们的黑名单了。”卡卡西抬步上去，发现止水担忧地往回看了一眼，心下了然，拍了拍他的肩膀，“放心，我会照顾好鸣人的。毕竟再怎么说，他也是我老师的孩子。”

“他昨晚在发高烧。”止水声音低了低，“今天早上才退的……旗木前辈，麻烦你了。”

卡卡西皱起眉，但还是点了点头。他此前一直在外，鲜少回木叶，但有关于鸣人的一切还是源源不断地流到他耳边上……调皮捣蛋、无恶不作，几乎成了漩涡鸣人的标配。他实在很难想象这么一个仿佛天不怕地不怕的叛逆孩子居然会发烧，而且听起来还很严重。“安心吧。等你出完这个任务，说不定就可以带着鼬一起陪鸣人玩了。”

“他们都那么可爱，一定会很有共同语言。”止水微笑了一下，“那么我先走一步，旗木前辈。”

旗木卡卡西一直目送止水的身影消失在尽头，才拾级而上，走到了鸣人的家门前。传说中的九尾人柱力就住在这么一栋看起来非常寒酸的小楼里，也不知是止水刚才忘了锁门还是别的什么，他轻轻一推，门扉便洞开了。屋子里一片寂静，墙上洒着半面阳光，卡卡西四下环顾了一圈，只有窗帘在微微地鼓舞着，不见人影。

他头疼地按了按太阳穴。

漩涡鸣人一直跑到了大街上，才慢慢地停住了脚步。初冬清寒，树木大多掉光了叶子，街上一片萧索，唯有冷风把报纸残页吹得漫天飞舞，他不知道自己该往哪里去，刚刚试图记住止水离去方向的努力显然成了空谈。鸣人揉了揉额头，还没有从发烧里完全恢复的脑袋一片浆糊，连东南西北都忘了个干净。

他是想起来，在书上看到过，在朋友离去时，要送给对方一件手作的礼物……并不需要多么珍贵，只是要心意传达。鸣人曾经学过一点手工，用最快的速度折出了三朵纸花，看清楚止水究竟往哪边去了后，就快速地跳下楼，想要追上对方的脚步。

但现在，鸣人不得不承认，他好像，迷路了。

他尽可能忽视其他人朝他投来的各式各样恶意的眼神，将纸花护在怀里，沿着主街道往前跑去，在一栋高耸的建筑边上，看见了一棵尚未因雨雪凋尽的树木。鸣人眼睛亮了亮，那棵树是他目力所及最高，他想假如爬上去，说不定就可以看到止水在哪里了。

漩涡鸣人素来不介意他人眼光。踩在树干的凹陷处，轻巧地爬了上去，枯黄色的叶片磨蹭着他的脸颊和脖子，把些许灰尘也蹭到了鸣人衣服上，他扶着树枝，努力踮起脚，往前面望去。

什么也看不到。举目所及，只有风过铃响，天空高远，浓云挤压，阳光蜷缩在一角，怯怯地放出些许光线，鸣人咬了咬牙，忍着头晕，又往上爬了一层。

已经接近树顶了，鸣人眯起眼睛，感觉自己似乎隐隐约约看到了什么。心里轻快了一些，这时底下开始出现些许喧哗，鸣人往下面看了看，发现是个跟止水差不多年纪的少年，正被一堆笑逐颜开的大人们围着，脸上挂着腼腆的微笑。此时云破，鸣人抬起头，一没留神，直视了那轮火红的耀日。

他脚下一滑，跌了下去。

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

宇智波止水尽可能快地通过走廊。廊道修狭阴暗，两旁只有烛火照明，石砖上积着一滩水，影影绰绰倒映着两旁的门页。门都是用封印术锁住，上面水波一样流转着庞大的能量束，止水微微蹙起眉，压下心底那点疑虑，在走廊尽头驻步，“团藏大人。”

最后一扇门铿然洞开。在石壁最深处，挂着水帘，唯一的光芒就来自水帘上一处石缝，那个枯瘦的老人就站在微光底下，慢慢抽着一只烟斗，让白雾顺着嘴唇进去，又通过嘴唇溢出，弥散在狭小的空间内。他等止水单膝跪下，才徐徐吐出最后一口烟雾，嘶哑的嗓音便在这四壁回响，“你来了。”

“旗木前辈说有其他任务需要我来交接。”

“先不必提这个。”团藏示意他抬起头，在跟他视线相触的一瞬间，止水猛地感到心里一凛，对方的目光像是蛇一样，沿着腿部缓慢上爬，再在他双眼上收紧粗壮的身体，朝他嘶嘶吐信，“你汇报一下，那个九尾人柱力怎么样了。”

“……是。”

这实际上是只有三代火影才可以名正言顺过问的东西。但是团藏对宇智波一族不信任由来已久，而止水这几年来都在竭尽全力扭转他的看法……止水犹豫了半分钟，挑拣着把鸣人的事情说了出来。他刻意避开了和他相处亲近这一点，只说九尾在村内常受白眼，但性格依旧阳光活泼，深爱家园。他说这些话的时候，一直谨慎地观察团藏的神色，写轮眼对视力天然的增幅能让他一清二楚地捕捉到团藏脸上细微表情的变化。老人面容沉凝，无悲无喜。

“你和他相处如何？”他再问道。

止水心头微微一动，“不过尔尔。”

老人忽然微笑起来，从树皮一样的脸盘上，盛放出这样的笑容，是件让人悚然的事情，“不必紧张，孩子。”他刻意降低声音，好让自己的语调显得慈蔼，“你对木叶感情之笃，我们有目共睹。但你生性善良，极重情义，你的两个弟弟，在你庇护下一直无忧无虑，这点做得很好。我很欣赏。但作为你的长辈，我仍旧担心你，会误入歧途，在产生错误的感情以后，会迷失了自己的方向。”

“木叶是我做任何事情之前，唯一需要首先考虑的。”止水沉默了片刻，才说道。他低下头，感觉那蛇一样的视线随着他视线的坠落而继续往下爬，有那么一小会儿，他几乎以为团藏会在这里向他发起攻击。“我欣慰你的付出，孩子。”团藏哑声道，“让我们回归正题。”

他快步走回书桌边上。那股视线离开以后，止水在心里长吁了一口气，仿佛是从绞刑架上陡然被松绑掉到地上，团藏从书桌抽屉里拿出了一份文件，封印咒式在他注入查克拉后如尘沙散去，卷轴随之展开。“这项任务实际上并非是由他人雇佣，乃是本部要求，需要你和旗木卡卡西协作完成。去金月涧杀一人。”

他将卷轴抛向止水，“其人无姓无名，只知道号毒叟，善用天下至奇之毒，曾在第二次忍界战争期间，对那时的暗部造成巨大损失。我们追查其近五十年，但因为狡兔三窟，往往扑空。这次花费良多，才获得准确消息，因而我要你和旗木卡卡西秘密前往，诛杀毒叟，不惜一切代价。方能为英灵雪恨。”

止水接下飞来的卷轴，目光快速扫过遍布其上的小字，在最右侧稍作停留：那是一幅金月涧的地图。群山掩映，丛林深幽，时值冬日，想必正深雪堆积。止水隐约觉得有点不对劲，然而并不作声，应道，“我明白了。”

“三日后云隐到达木叶，在此之前，你必须与旗木卡卡西启程。务必要成功。”团藏霍然转头，直视止水，“记住，带着毒叟的人头回来见我。”

宇智波鼬是在一棵梧桐树下被人们拦下来的。他以少年之身通过堪称顶级暗杀所暗部考核的消息，在不到二十四小时内飞满了木叶，除了认为“本该如此”的，所有人都愿意牺牲一个上午，去看看这传说中的天才。宇智波鼬个性温和内敛，并不善于应付缠问，放在平日，要么是拉佐助出来挡挡枪，要么是缩在止水后面让对方帮忙应付过去……他被女人们热情的问话弄得应接不暇，但又不好拒绝，只得默默期盼着她们能赶快对自己失去兴趣。

头顶上，也就是这时候忽然传来窸窣响动的，雪屑飘洒下来，未凋尽的枝叶一阵颤抖。宇智波鼬以为是风，于是抬头看去。

一线明亮至极的金色，闪耀在灰霾堆积的天空之下，树枝碎裂的声音被风跑来，雪片纷纷，枯叶四溅，宛若豪雨。宇智波鼬下意识地伸出手，接住了从树冠里落下的孩子。四散的叶片，和三朵纸花在风中飘荡了一会儿，才缓缓坠落到孩子胸口，他垂下眼睛，一双有如被曝晒过的晴空一样的眼睛心惊胆战地注视着自己。

“……你应该当心一点，鸣人君。”这句话自然而然，脱口而出。宇智波鼬还愣了一愣，像是没料到自己能够这么轻松地喊出这个孩子的姓名，“下次就没有人能那么巧地接住你了。”

旗木卡卡西足足找了接近五个小时，才在公园里发现了正在秋千上试图晃荡起来的鸣人，谁也不知道他为什么跑到了这里，在正午微暖的金阳下，简直像是一羽笨拙的、正在学习飞翔的浅金色雀鸟，一遍遍尝试借力。然而秋千毫不听控制，几次三番下来，都还是在原地打转。到最后，鸣人脚在地上轻轻一刹，旗木卡卡西从树上跳下来的时候，鸣人猛地转过脑袋，脸上带着掩不住的有些失落、但仍然欢快的笑容，但在视线落到卡卡西的银发和暗部面具以后，这笑容又僵在了脸上，看上去有那么点滑稽的意味。“你、你是暗部那个白头发的哥哥。”

“我前几天仔细想了想，你实际上该叫我师兄才对。”卡卡西笑了一下，“不过也没关系，就叫我哥哥吧。”

“刚刚有人在这里吗？”他环顾了一圈。公园里空无一人，只有明亮的金色阳光照在地上，有如稀薄的雾气。鸣人肉眼可见地紧张起来，拨浪鼓似的摇头，差点从秋千上跳起来，“我我我我什么人也没看到！”

“真的吗？”卡卡西本来也就没想要去深究到底是谁，他猜八成是止水半道折返或者把团藏那边的事情办完之后回来带小朋友玩玩，但看鸣人紧张兮兮，仿佛生怕自己知道什么的表情，又觉得有趣，“我刚刚似乎看见了不该出现在这里的人呢。”

他顺着鸣人不住乱飘的视线望去，只发现了几根横杠，和静静散着数圈涟漪的小湖，更深处则是一小片树林，西风白枝梢。

卡卡西收回目光。“你还想在这儿玩吗？”他不做声地让查克拉在风中一震，使柔力拍到秋千索上，带着鸣人再一次摇晃起来。鸣人唉唉叫着抓紧绳索，“你就是为了这个来找我吗？”

他跟卡卡西很少接触。止水在他过去的时光里占据了最大份额，以至于鸣人小脑袋里关于卡卡西的记忆被挤到了墙角，卡卡西理所当然地摸出小黄书，坐到了另一架秋千上，“差不多吧。我就是来代个班陪你玩玩，明天有别人来照顾你。我对连衣服都没法自己穿的小鬼可没兴趣。”

“我会自己穿衣服。”鸣人不服气地撅起嘴。秋千摇晃的幅度更大了些，卡卡西侧身过去，在他肩上轻轻推了一把，好让他能够像一片羽毛般飞到半空，“会自己刷牙洗脸吗？”

“会啊！”

“挑食吗？”

“嗯……我不喜欢吃笋干算吗？”鸣人的声音在风里显得有些模糊，“啊不对，我是要当火影的！长头发哥哥说火影不可以挑……”

他像是陡然惊醒般，迅速捂住嘴，但卡卡西已经听清楚了那几个字。藏在面具背后的脸，露出一个淡而又淡的微笑，在心里感慨宇智波止水到底还是没忍住把鸣人介绍给宇智波鼬他们。“对，”他附和道，“火影不可以挑食。”

带孩子着实是苦力活。

卡卡西直到黄昏时候，看着鸣人的身影没入家门以后，才默不作声地转头离开去集会所。团藏今晨的命令实际上也下发给了他一份，只是卷轴上只写了一句话：听从宇智波止水一切命令。纵然觉得这次任务有够古怪，旗木卡卡西还是选择了遵从命令，不出任何疑问。

集会所坐落在暗部边上的地下室内。他以细木条引燃两旁灯油，使火线贯穿两侧墙壁上壁画的凹槽，于是地狱变的浮世绘出现在他眼前，地面些许水渍被一一蒸发，宛如一条冥界之路。

偌大的石厅里只有一个人坐在那儿。卡卡西微微闭了闭眼睛，好适应陡然明亮起来的光线，宇智波止水坐在石桌前，掌下压着一张地图，远比团藏所给的更为详细，上面满是用不同颜色的墨线勾出的山川河流。“旗木前辈，”止水的声音在大厅里回荡着，“因为时间紧迫，没办法实地勘察，我想办法找到了目前所能得到的最精细的测绘图，需要在今晚安排好路线，明日就要启程。”

卡卡西挑了挑眉，“这么紧急？”

“我得到观测数据，后日很可能有暴风雪。”止水沉声道，“金月涧离这里并不远，但地形复杂，多为险仞悬崖，假如遇上大雪，恐怕徒生事端……我们必须在明晚黄昏之前，找到毒叟住处。”

“我知道了。”卡卡西拉开椅子，“工作之前我多问一句，团藏有告诉你鸣人怎么办吗？”看到止水皱起眉头，又补充道，“云隐上次来，可没给我们留下什么好印象和好结果。”

自从三代火影不久前开始闭关，鸣人从一开始就是由他和止水交替照顾，从没交到其他人手里过，或者说，是止水不太愿意把鸣人交到目前实际上是由团藏控制着的其他暗部手里。止水的笔尖顿了顿，紧接着，他温和地笑了一下，轻松地点了点头，“如果我们能在三日内赶回来，一切都不成问题，如果三日后还赶不回来，我也拜托了绝对信得过的人。”

“是宇智波鼬。”卡卡西笃定地说道。

他避过止水有些惊讶的视线，“他们今天相处不错。”

“旗木前辈，也不用太担忧。”止水安抚道，“鼬他在家里经常一个人带他的弟弟佐助，说不定比我们更有经验……而且比起鸣人来说，鼬的年纪也确实更接近一点。”他在烛光下审视着自己的双手，“也许鸣人还嫌弃我年纪太大没有共同语言呢。”

他们两相沉默了片刻，彼此都从对方眼睛里看出些许笑意。

“我们真的得开始干正事了，前辈。”止水笑起来，“风月事情，还是过段时间再谈吧。”

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

宇智波鼬将门掩上，浑身上下的寒气，在走进屋子后快速地消融，他抖了抖身子，好让肩头上的细雪落到地上。屋子不大，他一抬眼就看到鸣人正从墙后面探出脑袋，小心翼翼地看着自己，头发凌乱地支棱着，宇智波鼬忍不住露出了一个微笑。

他已经戴上了暗部的面具，换上了制服，也就是说，鸣人并不太可能直接认出他就是今天陪自己玩了一中午的那个人。但是鸣人一直若有所思地盯着他扎起来的长发，还小步跑到自己跟前，仰起脖子看他，宇智波鼬顺从地低下身，由着鸣人好奇地打量自己，“你是新来的姐姐吗？”

“我更喜欢你叫我哥哥。”宇智波鼬温和地说。

半个小时以前，止水用乌鸦传来了临别前的最后一封信。虽然宇智波鼬知道止水一向巨细靡遗，但看到上面林林总总地写着一大堆在照顾鸣人方面的注意事项后，还是忍不住失笑。转而又认认真真按照信里所说的那样，在去鸣人家前，到一乐打包了一份外带的味噌拉面，他把外卖盒拿出来放到餐桌上，看到鸣人踮着脚猛瞧，于是又将竹筷分开，和着碗一起推到鸣人跟前，“还没吃晚饭吗？”

鸣人用力地点了点头，但随后又像是想起来什么似的，补充了一句，“哥哥吃过了吗？”他小声问。尽力压制住咽口水的冲动。

面具背后传来轻柔的笑意，随后，对方点了点头，权作回答。鸣人这才放下了心，喜笑颜开，从宇智波鼬手上接过筷子，“那我不客气啦！”

他仍不忘记关注宇智波鼬的长发。即使是在自己心爱的拉面前，鸣人还是不住抬起眼睛，观察着暗部的动作：他看起来比自己大不了多少。至少不像前两个人一样，一看就知道肯定是成年人。宇智波鼬身形纤瘦，留着长发的样子，倒更像一个体态丰腴些的女孩，鸣人盯着他垂在肩头的发束。又想到今天中午的那个少年。跌落树梢的一刹那，他似乎听到别人叫他……宇智波鼬？

宇智波。这几个字在他心头飘过去，好似是柳絮飞过春湖。

……总觉得好像在哪儿听说过。

宇智波佐助压低身子，凝视着空地中央的数个木桩，手里剑在他指间转了一圈，尖端指向目标。随后慢慢地闭上眼睛，聚精会神，感受着风的流动。一时林里只有静静的风声，枯叶随之飘洒，几只雀鸟在远处啁啾。

就在第一枚叶片将要坠到他发上时，佐助猛然跃起。常年锻炼的柔韧身体，能够支撑起凌空旋转，腰部发力，带着全身轻巧地避开所有落叶，与此同时掷出手里剑。四道寒光转眼刺破叶幕，直直没入木桩上的靶心，佐助毕竟年纪尚小，力气不大，手里剑没进去的只有短短一小截尖部，几缕木屑飘洒到地上。

佐助从半空里落下，神色欣喜地看着那几把手里剑。他飞跑过去，检视着自己的作品，尽管手里剑刺入的不深，但每一把都正中红心，他开心地举起跟水杯放在一起的相机，打算把这一幕拍下来，到时候给哥哥看。

也许暗部的工作的确非常繁重。自从两天前传来消息，说宇智波鼬通过暗部考核后，佐助除了下午的时候看到了哥哥一回，还是因为鼬回家换衣服，就再也没看到他出现在自己眼前过。如果说一开始佐助还心想着要好好练习哥哥教的手里剑术，好等他回来让他大吃一惊。那么过了这么几天，他心里已经没有多少期待，反而多了些烦躁，好像哥哥自从进了暗部，就要跟家人背道而驰似的，连到底在做什么也分毫不肯透露。而且一直没有回家，也不知道晚上到底睡在哪儿。

想到这里，原本高昂的情绪又低下来，佐助慢慢放下相机，上前一一拔出手里剑。

母亲的声音是在这时候从背后响起来的。佐助回过头，开心地挥舞手臂，朝她跑去，“妈妈！”

“该回家去了。佐助。”美琴俯身抱住幼子，为他拭去额头上的汗水，“待会儿回家换件衣服，你后背湿透了。”

“哥哥回家了吗？”佐助满含期盼地问。

“暗部的事务非常繁忙，鼬等做完了，自己知道回来的。”美琴轻轻敲了敲他的额头，“别老缠着你哥哥，他是做大事的。”

“又是大事。”佐助嘴角垮了下来，“他说好要陪我练习手里剑的。”

“妈妈陪你不好吗？”

佐助做了个鬼脸，“哥哥要厉害一点嘛。”

后山距离大宅不远，佐助欢快地往家里奔去，打算过会儿上街玩。不想被美琴一把拉住，佐助被拽得一个趔趄，疑惑地转头。“母亲？”

“回家以后，这几天就不要出门了。”美琴抿了抿嘴，“这一周，都呆在家里，不要离开家门半步。知道了吗？”

“这一周？”佐助睁大眼睛，“一周都要待在家里？可我还想去看看那套新的手里剑装备……”

“有什么想要的直接告诉妈妈，我去给你买回来。”美琴低身，将一根食指竖在佐助唇上，“不能有异议，这是你父亲决定的。也不准问原因。佐助是乖孩子，会好好听话的，对吧？”

佐助不情不愿地点了点头。美琴微笑起来，“等你止水哥哥完成任务回来，你哥哥就能轻松点了，到时候你们再一起出去玩，就像以前那样，好吗？”

宇智波鼬在边沿轻轻一踏，轻盈跃起，身后长风如许，激起发束，风似能借力，引着他穿梭在数不清的电线杆和枝繁叶茂的树木间。还有几个暗部与他并行，皆是统一衣着制式，他们宛如午夜灵魅，在青冷月光里奔跑，最后是由当头者抽刀，宇智波鼬微微抬头，恰好看见刀光在云端下划开银河，他和其他人在原地停下，聆听指示。

“为迎接明日云隐使者到访，今晚巡逻，要格外谨慎，从现在起，一直持续到寅时三刻，谁也不许中途离开。明白了吗？”

“是！”

“下面我宣布各组负责范围。”首领的目光一一扫过在场数人，宇智波鼬皱起眉头，压下心头那点挥之不去的不安。“A组，火影塔为中心，半径五公里；B组，宇智波族地为中心，半径三公里；C组，日向族地为中心，半径五公里；D组，”他这一次是直视向宇智波鼬，目光里满是耐人寻味的压迫感，“九尾为中心，半径一公里。”

“其他细小角落，就交给我本人。倘若发现不对，立刻引爆信号弹。”首领收好卷轴，“不要因为旗木卡卡西和宇智波止水不在就失去了主心骨。散！”

“等等！”率先开口的竟然是一把女声，“我有疑问！”

首领不满地望向她。如果换了别人开口，现在早就被呵斥了回去，但偏偏是转寝家的幼女，她的祖母转寝小春，历时多年还依旧稳居木叶政治高层，他就算不喜欢这个女孩，也得卖转寝小春一个面子。于是按捺下烦躁，“有什么问题？”

“为什么不让D组去负责宇智波族地？”女人恶意的视线缠绕上宇智波鼬的身体。“那地方不详。”

“具体负责范围，由高层决策，你凭什么觉得你能影响高层？”首领冷声道，“不许再问！”

“前次云隐来访，目标直指日向白眼；此次……”

“此次云隐恐对宇智波的写轮眼下手。”宇智波鼬平静地接到。其他数人在他背后交换了一个阴沉的眼神。

首领向前一步，“正是担心会如此，才需要加强宇智波族地附近的巡守力度，以防备他国图谋不轨。而之所以让D组负责九尾，乃是因为其人是唯一与九尾有过接触者。此决议由旗木卡卡西牵头做下，你们连卡卡西也不信任了吗！”

“属下并无此意。”女人单膝跪下，“只是出于隐忧。还望恕罪！”

首领狠狠地瞪了她一眼，“散！”

漩涡鸣人在床上烦躁地打了个滚。这是三天以来第一次，宇智波鼬没带着他喜欢的拉面和其他小零食来家里陪他玩，家里并不大，一点点声音都能撞出回响，而床板年久，总在呕呕嘶哑，显得空间被无限地拉长放大，平白延展了空旷感。他翻身打开台灯，想要看看闹钟，结果灯才亮起，窗台上忽然出现一道黑影。鸣人吓了一跳，下意识地将闹钟朝对方砸去，“什么东西！”

“是我，鸣人君。”那个暗部抬手接住，从窗台上跳下来，“不用怕。”

“是长头发的哥哥！”鸣人兴奋起来，攥紧了被子，“我还以为你今晚上不会来了！”

“我是来看看你。”宇智波鼬轻声道，“我今晚要在周围巡视，不可以待太久。”

“你马上就要走吗？”鸣人翻身下床，“你要不要喝口水什么的……”

他将男孩子按回床上，居高临下地看着他的眼睛，灯影摇曳着，宇智波鼬因为那透蓝的颜色，而稍微愣了愣，“不用了。”他感到自己的声音仿佛梦呓。鸣人皱起眉头，不明白宇智波鼬为什么听起来那么心事重重，“哥哥？”他试探着说。

“你安心待在这里。”宇智波鼬安抚道。“我先出去了。”

鸣人抓紧被角，心里莫名其妙悬起了一些，但还是乖乖点了点头，顺服地回到被子里。宇智波鼬在窗户上站着，从面具背后细细观察着四周的情形……他对写轮眼的应用、乃至于查克拉的感知已经非常熟练了。如今乍然静下来，只听得到些许细微的叮咚清响，是不远处飞檐上悬挂着的金纱与银铃，追着夜风起舞，宇智波鼬咬住下唇，屏息凝神，正要离开。

更遥远处，忽然飞起一阵深红色的烟雾，伴随着刺耳的爆裂声响，直冲星月。宇智波鼬心里一紧，抬头看去，只见在肥厚的夜幕当中，那红宛如横亘星空的伤痕，而伤痕源头——

是宇智波族地。

一开始，漩涡鸣人还以为那是谁家在放烟花。他并不认得暗部的信号弹，还觉得新奇有趣，但正要出口叫宇智波鼬也看看时，却发现对方一言不发地飞奔离去。他一把抓住窗檐，怒风贴地卷来，，鸣人以指撩开吹到眼睛上的发丝，感觉到冬日森冷的寒气扑面而来。

宇智波鼬的身形彻底消失在视野里的时候，他才慢慢放松下身体，转过头。

黑暗里已经站着另外一个人了。

【TBC】


	4. Chapter 4

他们在清晨时刻离开。夤夜渐退，寒风飒踏，星辰碎如雪粒，而雪粒又扑面打来——这阻碍着他们前进的速度。止水在树梢上站稳，再次打开地图，修正路线，以免为风雪蒙眼。“我们已经进入白云峡了，”他说，“这个时节水枯，否则在这里应该就可以听到瀑布声。”

“你来过这里很多次吗？”

“来过一两次，已经是很久之前的事情了。也不知道地形有没有发生改变。”止水收起地图，“我搜集的关于毒叟的情报，显示他最后一次出现是十年前在千里之遥的雨隐，而且那时就已经重病缠身……为其所养之毒反噬，全身皮肤溃烂，喉咙也被毒哑，曾经称雄一时的人物，却沦落到连走路都需要他收养的一个丫头搀扶。实在很难想象这样一个已经坐在棺材里的老人会有精力跨越千里，来到金月涧这个距离他仇人如此之近的地方独自隐居十年。”

卡卡西拉了拉面罩，“我们继续前进。还有，”他留意到止水若有所思地凝视着一片素净的白雪地，出言提醒道，“不要过长时间盯着雪看。”

“啊，是。”年轻人抬起头笑了笑，“是我疏漏了。”

此时风雪渐厉，耳闻里似有鸟啼，尖锐如针，于远方惊起，凭风入耳。雪野尽头，万千枝杈陡然一分，皑皑天光倾盆坠落，茂密的枯木林摇摇欲坠地支撑起青蓝色沉重的天穹，万仞绝壁就出现在他们面前，倘若是夏季，卡卡西想，确实能听到宏大的瀑布声，有如天上银河倾泻。但现在只看到无数冰棱挂在突出的石壁上，细雪飘洒，视线所及没有任何活物，只在对面峭壁上突兀地横出一树梅花。

他和止水交换了一个眼神。

“……这里已经属于金月涧的范围。”止水低声道，“它叫花谷。”

“这里可没有花。”

“若到了春日，就是漫山遍野的繁花。在记载里，毒叟善用花作迷阵，引人入瓮，我想这也是为什么团藏大人选在冬季让我们进行袭击。”止水道，从忍具袋里拿出护目镜，“我们下去看看。”

绝壁对于常人而言与天堑无异，然而对于忍者来说，也不过是多花费一些时间罢了。他们将查克拉汇聚在脚底，以避免在冰雪上滑倒，扑簌簌扬起一幕雪霰。他们下到谷底，才发现白雪堆上立着无数梅花，梅花通体莹白，这也是为何方才在崖上没有辨认出的原因。

宇智波止水抬起眼睛，再次看向那一树红梅。

在大片大片苍然皎洁的纯白里，那树花简直像是鲜血一样，滴落在纯净的幕布上……他心里动了动，张开写轮眼。

视野所及只有白花白雪白山，他跳到旁边的石壁上，这一次，他看见了距离此地约半公里的地方，一条已然结冰的溪流仿佛湛蓝色缎带，横贯在最边缘，到了末端绝处，又有两树红梅花，亭亭盛放在溪流两侧。旗木卡卡西也跟着站了上来，蹙起眉头，“那下面原来是一方潭水，现在肯定也结冰了……”

他矮身结印，“通灵。”

数只忍犬出现在了雪地当中。帕克抽了抽鼻子，打了个喷嚏，“好浓郁的花香。”

“能分辨出来生人气息吗？”卡卡西问道。

“难度很大。”帕克转过身，“我会试试。”

宇智波止水猛地抬起头，卡卡西甚至来不及转身，只感觉到背后忽而一阵劲风，刀光寒如冰线，夹杂着火遁的炎光，劈头盖脸地斩向卡卡西头顶。一整束被染成白色的藤蔓掉到了雪地上，顷刻间融化了白雪。止水借着方才日晕舞带来的反冲，飞身跃起，一把揪住不知何时从那树梅花里垂下的枝蔓，向外狠狠一扯，整树梅花都震颤了起来，石头雨点似的砸落。卡卡西一一避过去，千鸟在掌心发出刺耳的咆哮。他预判到止水掷出藤蔓后的方位，直接向那里飞身而去，梅花树收缩起来，成为了一道娇小的黯红影子。

卡卡西睁大眼睛，那身影不闪不避，硬接了他一发千鸟，但他却觉得自己碰到的部位枯硬非常，仿佛老树缠藤。而与此同时，对方舒拳为掌，轻飘飘地拍向他的肩部。

“前辈，”止水喊起来，写轮眼让他看得比常人更清晰，也就捕捉到了那转瞬即逝的碧光，“当心，她指间夹着针！”

——那碧色已经刺破了卡卡西的皮肤。

“怎么回事！”

宇智波大宅里面灯火通明，仆妇都被赶到了一旁，抱在一起在角落里瑟瑟发抖，首领猛地推开门，匆忙地走进内室。佐助被一张毛毯裹着，待在美琴怀里昏昏欲睡。其他人基本已经到了，聚在富岳身旁，身形紧绷，他的父亲脸色阴晴不定，手里头捏着一只稻草做的偶人，“是替身术。”

“有人半夜闯进佐助的卧室。”富岳冷声道，“虽然佐助只是丢出一只手里剑就戳破了他……但还是惊动了警报忍术，与暗部直接对接了。”

那个转寝家的女孩松了口气，“看来只是虚惊一场。”

首领转过身，“日向家有动静吗？”

“我离开前设下了警报，”那个负责人说，“目前还没有消息传来。”

“这不合逻辑。”富岳的声音在屋子里低沉地回旋，“没有道理对方只是用了一个替身就想带走佐助。”他看到首领四下环顾着什么，又说道，“整个宇智波族地都已经封锁，家家户户正在排查可疑人物和事物。”

短暂的沉默最终是由佐助打破的。他揉了揉眼睛，从母亲怀里探出头，满含期待地看了一圈周围的人群，但是在发现没有看到想要的那个人时，眉眼还是失落地垂了下来，“哥哥呢？”

富岳轻轻咳了一声，“鼬去哪里了？”

屋子里几个暗部对视了一眼，“他还没赶到，就算九尾居处离宇智波族地最远，但也不至于十多分钟了还没到……”

“我在路上也没看到他……”其中一人迟疑着说道。首领狠狠蹙起眉头，正欲说些什么，忽然，门外一阵剧烈的敲门声。他们不约而同地望过去，却看到是宇智波家的一个仆女，正跌跌撞撞地跨过门槛，跌坐在地上，浑身是血，“我、我看到了！”她激烈地喘息着，“大、大公子在外面！”

鸣人下意识地大叫起来。尖利的声音刺破夜幕，转瞬就被压制住。

那道黑影离他只有半步之遥，一旦探出手，就可以轻而易举地掐住鸣人的脖子，让他一句话也说不出来。他把鸣人拖到身前，用力地摔在床上，抬身用膝盖压住鸣人的脖子，空出的一只手用粗绳把他反绑住，另一只手拿着只麻袋就往鸣人头上套，孩子的挣扎对于他来说跟挠痒痒没什么区别。但就在他做完这些，以手抓住鸣人的衣领，准备把他套进袋子里去时，鸣人忽然张开嘴，狠狠地咬在了他的虎口上。

纵然这时候男孩子的乳牙还并不尖锐，但毫不留情的一咬依然让对方吃痛地一抖。鸣人借着这个机会，从床上跳了起来，直冲向窗台，刚刚未关紧的窗户在风中噼啪直响，他抬起眼睛，惊恐地看着外界的一切。

这是个层云堆积的夜晚，但清亮的辉光依然洒满了地面。那光芒并非来自路灯或星辰，乃是来自于人，来自不知多少人手心里的查克拉团，他们身着黑衣，衣服背后的系带凛然飞舞，各自站在屋顶和电线杆上，沉默地看着他，露出怪异的微笑。

鸣人猛地低下头，顺手抄起台子上的闹钟，铆足了力气砸到那个人的脸上，一道血光顿时在影绰的光线里飚洒开。同时，对方掌心出现了铁质物品的青光，一把系着细绳的飞镖凌空飞来，就要刺穿鸣人的肩膀。

他下意识地一仰身，掉下了窗户。

预料之中的疼痛没有传来。鸣人感到腰身被谁一拽，随后整个人都没入了一个犹带寒意的拥抱里，他抬起头。

宇智波鼬将他拦腰抱在怀里。一只手扯住飞镖上的细绳，纵然如此，凌厉的刀风还是在他掌心犁出血痕，他把鸣人的脑袋压在颈窝里，单手结印，“火遁·豪火球之术。”

巨大的火球在他嘴唇轻张下吐出，沿着那条细绳往上狂飙，窗户被尽皆震碎，连带着半个房子都陷入了一片火海里，一面土墙拔地而起，险而又险地挡住火流。宇智波鼬右手伸出，屈指为抓，朝还未熄灭的火球隔空一捏，“爆。”

震耳欲聋的爆炸声立刻吞没了一切。无数细小的火焰，在这个冬夜里四下飞溅，又因为灼烧到四处的电线杆，而引发了一场连环反应，火网蔓延的速度比之反应速度更快，原先那些站在高处的忍者纷纷在自己周围用忍术设起屏障，挡住四溅的火光。宇智波鼬带着鸣人凌空跃起，目光一一扫过下方的人，在脑海里出现了一幅属性分布图。

“他们在那！”一个人尖叫道，“水遁·水连弹！”

方才在火焰之下融化的雪成为了对付他的武器。宇智波鼬心里一紧，他毕竟才十一岁，纵然有天才之名，比起身经百战的成年忍者来说，战斗经验还是欠缺了不少，那些袭向他的水弹破空而来，像是一只只湛青色的飞鸟。

他强迫自己冷静下来，用力抱住在他怀里抖得厉害的鸣人。

他不可以惊慌。绝对不可以。

宇智波鼬在一处房屋的边缘用力一踏，瞄准了空隙，躲避开那些水弹，十二把苦无自指尖飞出，于月夜下掠开苍苍然的寒光，止水的教导和日久天长的训练在记忆里回溯着。“凤仙花火！”

他压制了火焰的大小，使每一朵火焰都恰好能裹住苦无，由此带来的是温度的提高，使金铁呈现出火红的色泽。那追击他的两个水系忍者双手合十，一圈水幕就浮在了周身，裹着火焰的苦无穿过水帘时，火焰便熄灭，然而苦无依然刺了进去，灼烫的铁器深深进入皮肉。

他们惨声大叫起来。宇智波鼬落到地上，不肯恋战，向着宇智波族地奔去，他的查克拉在刚刚两次大型忍术里已经被用了一半，而且更重要的是，他必须分出心神来保护鸣人。在这种情况下，假如他还想维持现状的速度，那么最好就不要再跟他们纠缠。

但有人比他更快。就在宇智波鼬再一次跃起时，一把大型手里剑凌空飞来，好似一柄铁十字架，鸣人被风声吸引，昂起脑袋，那把手里剑割断了宇智波鼬面具的绑带，使得它轻飘飘地坠落。也就是这一瞬间，云破月来，千万的雪光和月光，在这一刹那都集中到了抱着他的年轻人的脸颊上，一双暗红色的眼睛，瞳孔里旋转着二勾玉，在黑夜里怀着无限焦急与忧虑地，看着他。

与那日跌落树梢，群叶飞舞间惊鸿一瞥到的双眼，如出一辙。

“不要怕，”宇智波鼬再次将鸣人的脑袋压在怀里，低声道，“我会，保护你的。”

【TBC】


	5. Chapter 5

刀风扑面而来。

纵然卡卡西立马反应过来使用了替身术，但箭头还是感觉到一阵微微的刺痛，一滴血珠渗了出来。出其不意的，止水忽然出现在了他身旁，以刀背挑起对方手臂，陡然爆发出的力道，逼迫对方向后翻去，随后一腿踹在她胸口，那个人在半空里调整身形，试图维持平衡，却被卡卡西打断。几乎就在同一刹那，止水以瞬身术重新回到地面，火焰随刀光迸发，因风而盛，形成一条暗红色的光带，劈向敌人。那人大叫起来，查克拉只能保证身体不受过多损伤，但是痛苦却是实实在在的，本来准备的起手式也因为心神不稳，而散在了半空，她猛地一仰头，后翻落到了雪地上。

大蓬雪霰在她轻踢下扬起，不知是用了什么忍术，十多束白光穿花乱蝶一般混杂在里面，直刺向两人。而在这时，帕克陡然大叫起来，“卡卡西，当心雪里还有东西！”

一整面土墙拔地而起，替卡卡西和止水二人挡住了激扬而来的雪雾，雪片四飞，当中有朦胧闪光，穿透土墙细小的缝隙，飘进他们鼻端。止水眼前一花，他刚刚因为担心遭遇毒叟后查克拉不够，已经先将写轮眼收了起来，但就在这时，一幕绝对不该出现在这儿的幻境蓦然映入眼帘：他站在宇智波族地的大宅里，鼬、佐助，还有那个孩子，安稳地躺在一起，周围清寂，唯有一场午后的阳光穿透窗棂，静默地照落在他们身上。

止水定下心神，垂下睫羽，随后睁开。

幻境不出一秒钟就破碎在了他眼前，万花筒写轮眼诡谲华丽的纹路，在一片纯白里张开。那个人轻呼一声，没有想到止水这么快就破解了自己的幻术，同一时刻，土墙崩摧，止水遥遥劈出三道火流，呈斜线飞向对方，火焰卷动，掠去时也将雪雾乃至于带来幻觉的细小粉末烧得一干二净。随后他一掌拍在卡卡西肩膀上，“解！”

“你有写轮眼？”一把清脆的声音，止水抬头看去，恰好看到对方束发带为火焰烧毁，一帘黑发猛地洒落在二人面前。他微微怔了怔。“你是宇智波家的人！”

那居然是个女人，并且，还是一个年轻女人。

但尽管心怀疑虑，止水攻势依旧不停，三道分身呈扇形包围状出现在女人不远处，刀光乍出，织出一幕火网，在女人应付那些火线时，本体则忽而闪现在了她的头顶。小太刀猛然斩落，有如流星滑坠，分身在此刻也尽皆破散，卡卡西的身影从火幕背后冲出，手心雷切嘶鸣，“死！”

“停下！”女人尖叫，“如果杀我，你的同伴！”她举起不住颤抖的手臂，指向卡卡西，“也会命丧于此！”

宇智波鼬强迫自己在半空扭转身体，一脚踏在袭向他的人的肩膀上，再度旋身跃起。三支手里剑在他手上激射而出，直刺向对方后背，而对方则将刀反手负于身后，挡住剑刃。宇智波鼬咬住下唇，“爆。”

对方来不及多说半个字，就在这陡然席卷开的火风里被炸没了半边身体。手里剑上贴着的起爆符在黑夜里爆发出一阵阵刺目的光线。因为先前信号弹已经在爆炸里损毁，在整个对战过程里，宇智波鼬一直在试图把动静闹得越大越好，以吸引来其他人的支援，但这么十多分钟过去，却一直不见暗部其他人的踪影……他心念电转，写轮眼里二勾玉疯狂旋转着，无所遁形的人影，从各个角落出现在视野当中。也正因此，宇智波鼬的心脏剧烈跳动起来，将近二十个成年的、从修罗战场上活下来的忍者，正站在他的对立面，虎视眈眈。

“我知道你能看到我们。”一个男人低声道，“宇智波家的写轮眼，名不虚传。若放在平时，的确是我们的第一目标……但现在，我们更看重九尾。”

他朝宇智波鼬遥遥伸出手，“你很有天赋，也很年轻，我暂时不愿杀你。把九尾给我，我放你一条生路。”

“做梦。”

“我当你这句话是少年意气，”男人说，“再给你一次机会。九尾给我，否则，宇智波和木叶都会失去一位少年天才。”

他们在森冷的明月下对视。宇智波鼬微微俯身，摆出进攻的姿势。

但就在这一刻，他忽然感觉到衣领被揪住了，怀中温暖的身体瑟缩地颤抖起来……然后，宇智波鼬感觉到鸣人的手轻轻攀上自己的脖子，他低头看去，是那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，睫羽仿佛蝴蝶的翅膀，在自己心上柔和地扇过，“鼬……鼬哥哥，”他听到鸣人这么喊他。语气里还带着不确定似的震颤，在看到宇智波鼬眼睛里正深出他平生仅见的和柔，才如同被打进一针强心剂，鼓起勇气说了下去，“你要不然把我给他们吧……”

“我说过，”宇智波鼬低声道，“我会保护你的。”

鸣人呆在了原地。

过去数年，他总是在厌恶、仇恨、鄙薄的情绪里生长。不曾真正怨恨，却也不曾释然，每每想起，除了一如既往地“想被爱”，便是零星的、微妙的嫉妒与恨——他讨厌自己身为九尾的事实，讨厌自己没有父母，讨厌自己无论做什么，在别人眼里都是“恶”的代表……除了其他两个同样照顾着他的暗部。所有人都对他抱有不知从何而起的愤怒和嫌恶，却从来没有一个人，像宇智波鼬一样，身处生死边界，却还一意孤行地说要保护他。

一种奇异的暖意蒙上鸣人的心头，他抽了抽鼻子，压抑住在胸腔里堆积着的哭意。

宇智波鼬猛地一踏地面，飞身向上扯住了电线，一刹那爆发出的伟力让深深插入地面的杆部被他带起，重重砸向那些云隐忍者。铺天盖地的火光，滚滚出现在了他周身，浓烟蔽月，火舌直上云霄，燎到电线上，一道道刺目的蓝紫色电光与火焰交缠在一起，爆裂出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。宇智波鼬趁着这个机会，将查克拉全部抽调聚集在脚上，提高速度，想要冲出火幕。

那道身影就是在这一刻突然出现在他对面的，宇智波鼬浑身一冷，电光火石间，他看清了对方手持长刀所对准的对象——不是他，而是他怀里的漩涡鸣人。

枯枝咔擦一声碾碎。

止水用一根绳子把她绑了起来，蹙眉问道：“你究竟是谁？”

在女人说完那句话后，止水逮住空隙，把她制服后严严实实地绑了起来。她竟然也没反抗，反而温顺地任由他绑，等止水确定她已经没办法再掀起什么风浪后，她才张嘴说出了实情：那刺破卡卡西肌肤的一针上，附着着一种名为“双死”的雌性蛊虫。而她体内亦植入着雄性蛊虫。假如她咬破牙齿间的毒药自杀，那么在卡卡西体内的雌虫就会钻破他的心脏，两人共赴黄泉。

而那个雌蛊虫，她补充道，寿命只有半年。也就是说，如果雄虫不死，而雌虫自然死亡，并不会对被植入者产生分毫影响。

“我已经说过了。”那个看上去只有十五六，但语气老气横秋，且自称已经四十岁的女人抬起头，嘴角撇了撇，倔强地说道，“我是爷爷在第二次忍界大战时收留下的孤女，我没有名字。”

“你爷爷就是……”卡卡西迟疑了一下，“毒叟？”

“你们这么叫他吗？”女人轻声说，“但他只是我的爷爷而已。”

“你爷爷在二次大战期间无恶不作，草菅人命，死在他手上的人没有上万也有数千，”卡卡西沉声道，“你这是认贼作父，为虎作伥。”

她恶狠狠地抬起头，“我不管那么多！我只知道你们木叶当时入侵我们小国，爷爷本来只是个药剂师，战争所迫，被高层抓去制毒……我的家人全都死了，是他收留我，给我一口饭吃，还教我幻术和忍术来防身，如果不是他，我也早就死了！爷爷现在已经归隐多年，而且重病缠身，本来就天年无几，我只想在他余生多尽孝道……我们这三十年与世无争，除了在谷底栽满花树，没有干任何多余的事情。你们木叶如今还要纠缠不休，那我就跟你们死斗到底！”

她发狠地挣扎起来。止水并起两指，点在她右肩，“安静。”

他和卡卡西对望一眼，彼此都在对方眸中捕捉到一丝凝重。

第二次忍界大战，即使是对于他们而言，也是只存在于历史书中的名词，甚至包括毒叟其人，也是在团藏下令之后，止水连夜翻阅卷藏，才从故纸堆里找到的零星资料。刀笔吏对他一笔带过，仅仅是说所制之毒造成成千上万人的死亡，却对其为何制毒讳莫如深……

“……毒叟现在何处？”

“他过往制毒反噬身体，现在必须依靠金月涧内寒潭来静养，才能压制毒性。”女人声音低沉，“一旦离开寒潭，他的身体甚至连一天都撑不下去，而如果爷爷死了，我也就没有活着的必要了……”

她一下子抬起头，“爷爷养我四十年，不教我毒术，只教防身忍术，这个双死蛊，也是我害怕打不过强敌才炼制而成的。他让我灭余恨，怀感恩，时时刻刻谨记自己也曾酿成弥天大错，就要用余生赎罪……如今斗转星移，爷爷也老了，就算你们不杀他，他也只有不到一年能活。恳求你们放过我们，让我在最后一年里尽尽孝道！”

“止水，”卡卡西捕捉到止水眼睛里一闪而过的动容和怜悯，出声道，“你过来一下。”

他们走到一棵梅花树下站定，卡卡西直言，“你认为如何？”

“我打算让她带我们去寒潭看看，如果毒叟当真如她所讲那样缠绵病榻，放他一马也不是不行。”止水迟疑了一下，说道，“穷寇莫追。再者，你身上也被植入了蛊虫，我担心她发作起来，想杀我无所谓，假如一狠心自杀，你……”

“我不是说这个，”卡卡西摇了摇头，“我接到的任务，是带着毒叟的人头回去。止水，人头。”

止水心里猛地一寒。

“如果你顾念我中蛊，或者是被她打动，而选择放过毒叟，团藏必然认为你是背叛他，宇智波一族就会彻底成为他的眼中钉肉中刺；而如果你选择完成他的命令，杀死毒叟，那么那个女孩就会自杀，我也会死。”卡卡西沉声道，“这样，暗部就会彻底陷入团藏掌控。我们都想错了，止水，这场任务……”

“这场任务……”止水轻声道，他遽然抬头，眼睛里沉云欲倾，“是让我表忠心的一场、他双赢的测试。”


	6. Chapter 6

他们沿着溪涧前行。红梅花在风雪里傲然挺立，雪粉簌簌摇落，悬崖尽头，地势猛然一收，形成一片断裂带，倘若是春日冰消雪解时，也许能看到一道瀑布飞流直下。但现在目之所及只有冰壁，底下一方清潭，浮满寒雾，正中央是由水廊连接着的小亭，女人在这里就停下了。她凝视着小亭，面容哀伤。“他一直是……依赖寒潭而活。”

即使不放出感知，止水也能够感觉到周围温度的陡然下跌。呼出的气息，在半空里就成了冰雾，梅花树是唯一的鲜艳色彩，女人带着他们找了栈道下去，离寒潭越近，越能感觉到其中砭骨的冷意，直入骨髓，无可回避。这里除了小亭外，没有丝毫生机，只有零星的苔藓植物附着在青青的圆石上，勉强算是一点添色。

到了与寒潭平行的地方，止水才皱起眉头。亭子里只停着一幅冒着寒气的透明棺椁，除此之外空无一物，女人缓步走上去，望里面看去。

睡在棺中的老者面容与其说是饥瘦，不如说是枯败，毒素已经蔓延了他全身，甚至连皮肤都隐隐泛着绿色，每一处褶皱都长满死皮，那些永远无法康复的伤痕，乃是经年里他以血肉喂养毒虫留下的疮疤，而外翻的血肉上也挂满绿色的黏液。卡卡西只瞟了一眼就受不了地转过头去，“爷爷这样根本无法对任何人造成伤害。”女人低下眉眼，“事实上，如果不是这具冰棺能吊着他一丝生机，他可能已经死去了……就算如此，我想他也活不过今年。”

“至此，”她霍然转过头，“你们还不相信我吗？”

她急切地看向卡卡西。不料对方摇了摇头，往后退去，“你应该问另一位，他才有决定权。”

“前辈，请别这样。”止水扯了扯嘴角，“但我的确想问一件事。假如你在这半年里出现了意外，那么万一牵连到我的同伴该怎么办？”

女人咬了咬牙。

“只要你们答应放过我们，”她声音渐渐低了下来，“我可以把两样事物给你们。”

她走到寒潭边上，忽然深吸了一口气，解下外衣，不知是用了什么忍术，在这样冰寒的天气里，也不见她有半点瑟缩，猛地一头栽进了潭水当中。止水吓了一跳，侧身把住小亭扶栏，向下看去，潭水波动起一阵涟漪，大约半刻钟后，才见到女人浮了上来。她脸色青白，头发上已经开始结起了霜花。

而在发青的手掌上，高高捧着两只小盒子。盒子由金铁制成，锁扣精巧，纵然身处寒潭深处，内里滴水不沾。她按开盒子，里面躺着两样东西，一枚玉佩，一枚丹药。“我在金月涧数年，无事可做，就炼制出来这样一副药，可以在存亡之刻起到护命之效，至少能让人撑到得到医治；而玉佩则可以在濒死之际，护住其人一线神魂，配合冰棺和寒潭，可以让死人复活。只不过历时良久。而且这复活也仅仅是能恢复生前体貌，原躯疾病灾厄，依旧存在，倘若是我爷爷这种，就算活过来也是白受罪。”她以无限留恋与悲伤的目光一一扫视过止水和卡卡西，最终落到了冰棺之上。“我将这二者赠与你们，倘若我在半年期内身有不测，这位忍者可以带着玉佩，到这里借此冰棺寒潭还命。”

她话音刚落，更遥远处的密林里，蓦地惊飞起一大片乌鸦，黑羽四散，惊啼悚人。他们抬头看去。

“止水？”卡卡西正欲说什么，忽然看到止水以手揪住胸口衣衫，尽管因为戴着面具，而无法看清楚神态，也不难想象出对方此刻拧起的神色，“你怎么了？”

“我刚才，”止水低声说，“忽然有种不安的预感。”

血光是在一瞬间泼溅开的。鸣人睁大眼睛，不敢置信地抬起头，在他怀里看向横贯了宇智波鼬右肩的刀刃，血流一滴滴坠落到他的脸上，温热的，但也轻柔，比雪还轻柔。

这本该是完美的一刀，融汇着刀术全部的精髓，稳、准、狠，不带半分犹豫，就是为了杀人而刺出，磅礴的杀意比血味更浓厚，换了任何一个其他人身临其境，大概都会下意识抛出怀中人来挡在自己面前，人类面临生死，总会下意识寻求庇护。可偏偏是宇智波鼬，在最惊绝的半秒钟里，他硬生生扭转身体，以身作盾，挡在了鸣人的前面。那把刀几乎完全刺入了他肩膀，形成一道狰狞的贯穿伤，鸣人颤巍巍地抬起头，在森冷的刀背上，看到藤蔓一样走在上面的血流。

他眼神一滞。

宇智波鼬捂住肩膀，用力地咳出一口血来。

这一刀带来的不仅仅是外伤，也许更严重的，是随着刀风冲击在他背上的巨力，好像脏腑都绞在了一块，在最后一刻，宇智波鼬只能拼命把查克拉往承受攻击的部位转移，以护住重要器官。但他依然觉得头晕目眩，浑身发冷……火焰还在燃烧着，却给予不了他半分温度。“鸣人，”宇智波鼬低声说，这个词在他唇间绽放，婉婉如一支寒梅，“你没有事吧？”

他没得到回复。

刺入他肩膀的刀忽而向后拔出！宇智波鼬闷哼一声，钻心的疼痛仿佛跗骨之火，团团烧上四肢百骸，在刚才的一番对决里，他杀死了将近八个云隐忍者，但自身也濒临油尽灯枯，唯一吊着他残存意识的，不过是“保护鸣人”这四个字而已。宇智波鼬用力地咬住舌尖，借助疼痛让自己能够清醒些，随后借助那拔刀带来的惯性，再次抛出十支手里剑，但并不是朝对方刺去，而是飞向四面八方，深深刻入建筑物里，力道之大，甚至带出蛛网状的裂纹。每一支手里剑柄上都缠着丝线，宇智波鼬来不及去看鸣人现在的状态，再次结印，比刚刚体量小了不少的火束冲出双唇，粘着在丝线上，织出一张密不透风的火网。“鸣人君，”他压抑住疼痛，声音平静一如既往，“我拖住他们，你立刻跑去宇智波族地……我以前每次在街上看到你，你都在躲避其他人，让他们追不上你……现在也要这么做。”宇智波鼬回过身，看着低垂脑袋，不断颤抖的鸣人，语气加重，“离开！”

又是一道银光，向他斩来。宇智波鼬抽出长刀拦住，但肩膀上的伤痕拖累着动作，也就是这短暂的近距离交锋，在明晃晃刺眼的月光下，宇智波鼬看清楚了这个云隐空洞的眼睛，遮着一片血红色的雾气，没有丝毫正常人的神采……他心中一震，一个可怕的猜测浮上心头。

火光在一瞬间撕破夜色！宇智波鼬睁大眼睛，冬日里原本清寒的空气，为火焰灼烧后，平白多出能把人烫伤的热意，他看到漩涡鸣人跪在了地上，浑身衣服都成了灰烬，金发随火风狂舞，天地间回荡着的不知是他的惨叫，还是那寄宿于他的灵兽终于挣脱囚笼的喜悦的嘶吼。一刹那爆发出的光芒，席卷了整个楼台，所有多余的摆设都在这无比庞大的查克拉风暴里被撕成了碎片，明亮到极致、灼热到极致的火焰覆盖在鸣人年幼的身躯上。他全身肌肤都被这能量撕破，快速重生，然后再次灼毁。

一根火红的狐尾出现在了鸣人身后，艳极凶极，闪电一样，漩涡鸣人眨眼间就突入到宇智波鼬身前，一尾就刺穿了那个云隐的额头，脑浆与鲜血爆裂四溅。追击上来的残余忍者和宇智波鼬一样，都呆在了原地。

时隔六年，九尾以这样的形态，再次出现在了世人眼前。

八片头盖骨激飞上半空。

这完全就是一场彻头彻尾的屠杀。失去意识与控制的九尾，在这晦涩的夜幕底下尽情释放着积攒多年的恶念，所及之处无不溃败，死亡追随着他的衣角密布到视野里任何一个狭窄的角落。查克拉在风中胡乱激射，宇智波鼬不得不护住头部，眯起眼睛，才在过于炽烈的火光里看清楚漩涡鸣人如今的状态。尾兽外衣在他身上形成一层薄膜，薄膜之下，再生与毁灭同时并行。

绝不能让鸣人再继续下去。

宇智波鼬扶住额头，忍住就要把他撕成两半的头痛，强行榨取调动起全身仅剩的查克拉，汇聚至双眼，两勾玉再次出现在他瞳孔当中。“鸣人！回头！”

隔着那么遥远的距离，宇智波鼬依旧看清楚了那双冰蓝色眼睛如今的状态——嫣红的，像是把桃花林碾碎后，取最浓一笔点在眼角。瞳孔夸张地拉长变细，有如凶兽猎杀的前一秒钟，而在对视瞬间，宇智波鼬张开了意识网，试图笼住鸣人溃散的神智，随即因为那几乎要把他杀死的情绪倒在了地上——那是九尾的情绪，也是鸣人的情绪，积攒上千年，从出生到如今，痛苦、悲伤、不甘、怅惘、恨，凡此种种，皆如利剑，深深刺进了宇智波鼬的脑海当中。

他的眼睛开始流血。宇智波鼬想自己说不定就要死了……死在这样一个夜晚，身边没有一束娟洁的花。

但是漩涡鸣人来到了他的面前。宇智波鼬抬起眼睛，看到他身上的火焰，如尘灰散去……他看到鸣人全身上下除了双眸，没有一个地方不在流血，这具柔弱的身体还支撑不起九尾查克拉的负荷，皮肤皲裂，脉络破碎，骨髓折断。但唯有那双眼睛，皎皎如月、湛湛如海，带着显而易见的疼痛，还有初生般的天真，在月光底下，硝烟当中，静静地看着他。

“鼬哥哥……”鸣人低声道，“对不起……”

“我……”宇智波鼬伸出手去。这双手曾经带着刀与剑，在战场上和试炼场里，硬生生斩开一条血路。他曾以为自己可以做到绝对的无情和冷酷，可现在这双手却颤抖如风中柳絮，轻柔地、无力地，抚摸在另一个人的脸儿上，好像是要在尸山血海里摘下一朵新生的花，“死而无憾。”

他们一同倒在了地上，沉进无边的黑暗。


	7. Chapter 7

他们像是两道箭光一样穿梭在密不透风的丛林中。止水心里头徘徊不去的不安感愈发浓烈，但越临近木叶，耳闻的就越静寂，树木底下浮荡着一层浅浅的白雾，这时候雪差不多快停了，温度却没回升，止水来到大门口时，还看到负责出入检查的守卫们都穿着厚厚的棉袄。他找出令牌，“宇智波止水，旗木卡卡西。”

“是止水君。”守卫先是怔了怔，随后接过令牌，再三检验后交回止水手中。止水看着他们回身凑在一起，交头接耳了半晌，才转过头来做出为难的神色，“是这样的，为了迎接云隐，村里现在实行宵禁，不允许任何人进出。请明天早晨七点钟再来吧。”

“之前各大忍村来访，从未有过宵禁先例。”止水蹙眉。

“三代至今闭关，村内所有事情，现在都在由团藏大人负责。”守卫苦笑了一下，“这件事自然也是由团藏大人安排下来的。”

“另外，”他话锋一转，“止水君，你盒子里装着的是什么？”

他所说的是止水别在腰间的一只木盒。木盒上面带着莹绿光，在未白天色里显得有几分诡异。止水笑了一下，“是团藏大人要求的任务成果。曾经在第二次忍界大战里，无恶不作的毒叟的人头。”

那些人脸色再次变了变。止水还要说些什么，忽然感觉到手臂被卡卡西拽了一下，原本欲说出口的话在半途硬生生刹住，“……我会等到清晨时再来。”

“多谢止水君理解。”守卫松了一口气。

止水屏气凝神，一直等到离开守卫视线范围，才出声询问卡卡西。后者对着他比了个噤声的动作，二人一同来到城墙另一端，在拨开一大束枯草之后，出现在熹微月光底下的就是一个小小的洞口，止水扯了扯嘴角，“旗木前辈？”

“就像你说的那样，”卡卡西俯下身，把其他松动的砖块一块块搬下来放到一旁，最终使得原本狭窄的洞口扩大了不少，勉强能够容得下一个成年人通过，他站起来掸了掸身上的灰尘，神情难得有些严肃，“我也觉得有点不对劲……以往从未有过宵禁传统。我只能想到是团藏大人提前知道了云隐将对木叶出手，大概率是派人先行渗透，明天好里应外合，所以打算瓮中捉鳖。但是如果这样，没有理由不为我们开红灯，毕竟再怎么说，我们也算是木叶战力的一部分组成，这种时候联结所有力量，不才是应该的吗？”

他们两厢沉默了片刻。卡卡西拍了拍城墙壁，“这么说可能显得我私心了……但是止水，你进去后还是先去看看鸣人君吧。我在临走前将大部分兵力调到了宇智波族地附近，何况还有鼬在，我想就算有什么突发情况，宇智波也不会出现大乱子。”

“不要低估鸣人在我心里的地位，前辈。”止水笑了笑，“我刚刚也是这么想的。”

“我会在这外面守着，等到天亮时候用影分身变化成你的样子，应付过守卫。”卡卡西颔首，“麻烦你了，止水。”

穿过石洞之后，所见景象霍然开朗，举目所及，只有青白月色星光，静默照耀在地面。因为是寒冬，并无夏日里可以常常听见的虫鸣，家家户户门窗紧锁，没有半点灯光，四野里连风声都显得珍惜。宇智波止水按捺下越提越高的心脏，飞快地朝鸣人家住的公寓奔去。

这栋建筑跟往日里一样，坐落在村子边陲，在月光的照拂下，投落着深灰色阴影，止水不着痕迹地捏了捏掌心。他闻到了一股极其浓烈的硝烟味。往前十年，这种气味曾伴随他日日夜夜入梦，几乎像是水和干粮一样不可缺少，但那是在战场上，如果闻不到这种气味，大概率是你已经在睡梦中死去。

他退后一步，审视着公寓楼。在月光照下来的时候，看到透明的纱帘忽而飘舞，在水泥路上纷然如同鬼影。

万花筒的纹路出现在止水眼睛里，双手交叠成印，“解！”

平静祥和的场景崩塌如碎片。止水眼前一花，猛烈的火光冲天而起，原本的公寓楼被削掉了一大半，电线在混凝土里穿插突出，到处都是爆炸和忍术留下的痕迹，灰黑色的焦土充斥在视线里每一个角落。止水跳到高处，举目观察着战斗残迹，在辨认出主战场后，他立刻用上了瞬身术，几乎像一道残影掠向目的地。

几乎二十栋建筑都被彻底炸毁。到处都散落着忍具和残肢，血被烧灼后，呈现出焦枯的黑色，他落到一个看起来还没死透的忍者边上，把她翻过来，随即因为她身上触目惊心的伤势皱起眉头：她似乎被什么猛兽斜着劈了一爪。三道深可见骨的伤痕把她正面的身体撕得一片狼藉，内脏裸露，红色的血肉则早已变得烂熟，甚至隐隐约约散发着一股恶心的肉香。止水把她脑袋摆正，见她嘴唇颤抖，于是将查克拉缠在指尖，点在她穴位上，“你还有什么遗言吗？”

她猛地转过头，吐出一大口污血，止水看见她的眼睛里浓密的血红色渐渐褪去，露出原本清澈的黑白，“九……九尾……写轮眼……”

她只说出了这几个字，随后头一歪，倒在了地上。止水试了试她的鼻息，发现已经没有生机了，于是嘴唇翕动了一下，探出手，“安息吧。”

他并指为她阖上眼皮。

止水站起身，感到混杂着血气的风飘摇着洗过他的发端和脸颊，更多的细节在万花筒的旋转下，纷至沓来。

这是笼罩了大半个木叶的幻术结界，范围之广、强度之大，倘若换了任何一个人而不是宇智波止水来，都不可能在这么短的时间内迅速破掉最关键的几个结界节点，而且就算这样，他也用掉了一大半查克拉。而这正是教止水疑惑的，写轮眼可以说是屹立于整个忍界幻术巅峰的存在，寻常幻术，哪怕在一勾玉前都不可能有所突破，更何况他刚刚使用的是写轮眼当中最顶尖的万花筒。当今世上，还有谁能够使用比宇智波止水更精绝的幻术？

谜题悬在他的心口，仿佛一个小小的定时炸弹。

他深吸了一口气，继续往损伤最严重的战场中心奔去。

那里简直像是一片乱葬岗。在断壁残垣间，飘荡着细小的尘埃，钢筋水泥成了零碎土块，到处都是尸体，被细雪覆上薄薄一层，而雪片转眼又在止水跑过去时带起的风里四散，那些尸首比起刚刚的女人来看只是更加不堪入目。甚至只有一小部分是被一击杀死，更多的甚至是在被砍断腿脚、内脏流出后还活着，在经历了一番痛苦挣扎后才慢慢被死神拖走，他们身上大多都密布着被火烧过后的灼伤，而一些坍塌下来的墙壁和承重柱上则密布着苦无刺入后裂开的蛛网一样的纹路。下一刻，止水心里猛地一紧，在这些惨不忍睹的废墟当中，他看到两道熟悉的身影，额头相抵躺在一起。

“鼬，鸣人！”止水停在他们身旁，跪下身看去。

他从没想过会看到这样的场面，他的目光被漩涡鸣人牢牢捕获了：这具身体上到处都是细密的伤痕，每一道都深入内里，简直像是古书中凌迟的刑罚，血流还在源源不断地从这些伤口里渗出，将全身上下都染得一片血红……即使是在过去，他也不曾看过这样堪称惨烈的伤势，淡蓝色的衣物早就被血流浸泡得发黑，甚至连胸口的起伏也微不可察。与鸣人相比，宇智波鼬身上的伤反而算得上是无伤大雅，止水深吸了几口气，强迫自己狂跳的心脏平静下来，思维飞速旋转着，想要求到一条生路。

这简直是无解的死路。他在来的路上没看到别的平民伤亡。也就是说，这个幻术结界要么是在所有平民疏散之后建立的，要么就是硬生生凭空建造。假如是前者，就算他带着鸣人和鼬去寻找到医院，也大概率找不到在岗的护士和医生，而假如是后者，因为卡卡西在帮自己瞒天过海，止水并不可以直接出现在太多人面前……

金月涧里女人的话在他耳边响起。

那副丹药……有护命之效。

止水的指尖滑过鸣人被血染透的脸。他感觉内心像是要被撕裂了，绝无仅有的痛苦在心里轰鸣着，指尖也从来没颤抖得这样厉害，但是最后，他还是目光一沉，心知鸣人的生机正在一分一秒的流逝着，自己绝不可以再优柔寡断下去。

他拿出那只装着丹药的精巧盒子，按开开关，将之置于掌心，另一只手轻轻掐住鸣人的下巴，想让他张开嘴。

更多的血流因为这个动作浸了出来，将他的手掌染得一片温热、一片血红。止水简直无法想象这样一个瘦弱的孩子体内也会有这么多血，他吓了一跳，动作顿在了半道上，生怕自己一动又会引起鸣人身上伤口复发。他定了定心神，不敢再去挪动鸣人的身体，几番思量之下，止水将药咬在自己齿间，随后俯下身，对着鸣人双唇吻了下去。

他在他的唇上尝到浓重的血味，还有一丝微弱的丁香与醋栗的柔香，纵然止水心知此时此刻不该有这种杂念，但一只小猫还是耀武扬威地跳到了他心口上，伸出稚嫩的爪子娇蛮地在上面留下刻痕。止水以舌尖顶开鸣人的齿关，将药送了进去，丹药入口即化，当中隐约一丝甜柔，直要教人溺亡。

止水抢在自己沉溺进去前抽身。

丹药当真如那个女人所言，有立竿见影之效，止水欣喜地看到鸣人身上的伤痕正在慢慢止住血，原本皮开肉绽的部位也在收拢结痂。他大概能猜到是什么造成了鸣人身上这样严重的伤势：九尾查克拉外泄，而以目前鸣人的身体根本无法承受住如此巨量的能量爆发，并且九尾在短暂的发泄后因为体力不支陷入沉睡，从而导致原本该起到的治愈之力没能顺利发挥。止水在一旁用随身携带的简易医疗用具为宇智波鼬进行了应急处理，随后在确认两人至少能活下来后，把鸣人抱进怀里，同时将宇智波鼬背到自己背上，向着宇智波族地飞速掠去。

那里不在结界之内，一片通明灯火，止水将宇智波鼬放在门廊前面，以一声口哨唤来值夜的仆妇。自己带着鸣人藏身一旁，听到仆妇尖叫起来以后，方才放宽心，向着自己家跑去。

他需要在一个不会被人看见的地方守着鸣人，等到天亮，再去见团藏汇报任务。


	8. Chapter 8

本章出场：

宇智波止水

宇智波止水刻意放缓了速度，走在暗部漆黑的廊道里。与此前来时一样，四壁回荡着幽柔的水滴声，仅有一束微光照在前面，当他推门进去，那束光芒就扩展了些许，最强盛处，现出团藏苍老枯朽的身影，“团藏大人。”

老人眯着眼睛，注视着止水打开手中的盒子，露出里面的人头。

与他猜测的一样，这颗人头呈现出严重腐败，毒素在这三十年里，长满了骨头的每一丝最细微缝隙，暗青色仿佛青苔的斑点就是毒素蔓延的证明。他大踏步走到止水跟前，以手杖戳进头骨空洞的眼眶里。犹剩的一层薄膜被穿透，在头骨里面，发出仿佛翻搅蜂蜜的粘稠声响，当团藏总算抽出来时，一条细细的绿色丝线黏结在杖尖和头骨上。他将这点污物擦到了头骨的头发上，在掀起发丝的时候，留意到左耳骨上有一道裂纹。

“卡卡西呢？”团藏冷淡地问，“怎么只有你一人来？”

“旗木前辈不慎身中毒叟养女所下双死蛊，但我抢在那女子自戕之前杀了她。现在旗木前辈正在医院进行治疗。”

“他实在是太不谨慎。”团藏低声道，“你做得很好，止水。”

脚步声和手杖声一同回响在室内。团藏转过身，大踏步走回到书桌后面，屈指轻扣桌面，“详细说说你们的战斗过程。”

“……我跟旗木前辈花了四个时辰来到花谷底部，际遇了以幻术伪装成梅花树的孤女。随后我开启写轮眼，看穿她的幻术与花招，她大概是猜到以一己之力无法与我们两人对抗，所以对旗木前辈下了双死蛊，这也被我察觉到。所以我立刻下了杀手，以苦无刺进她的嘴巴，随后割破她的喉咙，防止她吞毒自尽。现在我以封印术将她身体封于寒潭之底。等到旗木前辈解决双死蛊，我就解开封印，寒潭里剧烈的寒毒就会在一瞬间杀死她。”止水谨慎地说道。

团藏露出一个微弱的笑意，“这可不像你，止水。”

“你以往每次执行任务，不都是能留下生路，就绝不会赶尽杀绝？”团藏说道，“也正是因此，我一开始并不希望你进暗部，乃是三代多次求情，我本着惜才念头，决定给你机会。没想到你做得远超过我所期望的。”他笑起来，重复道，“止水，你做得很好，很好。”

那双冰冷的视线再一次转到止水脸上。他轻轻打了个寒颤。

“……我定然不辜负团藏大人期待。”止水沉声道。

旗木卡卡西在秋千旁边遇到了止水。临近黄昏，学校里放学的孩子扎堆着跑出来，奔进来接他们的亲人的怀里，卡卡西没戴暗部面具，闲庭信步地走到止水身边，看见他侧身倚在一棵大柳树上，若有所思。“你在这里干什么？”

“啊，鼬昨晚受了重伤，还在医院待着，我来代替他接佐助回家。”止水笑了笑。

夕阳温暖的红色如潮水漫溯，缓缓遮盖视野，几片叶子轻飘飘地坠到地上，卡卡西伸出手去，在指尖接住其中一片。“佐助真是个幸福的孩子。”

“所有人都会得到幸福的。”止水轻声道，“我发誓。”

枯叶散落在他们脚旁，不远处有孩子打闹嬉戏的声音。卡卡西咳了一声，“团藏大人有说什么吗？”

“我能感觉到他在渐渐不信任我。”止水叹了口气，“如果他有心多方查验，那个头骨很可能败露……但是已经到这一步了，我们无法回头。卡卡西，”他霍然转过头，神情冷肃，“我打算让鸣人暂时在宇智波族地住一段时间，和佐助一起，我跟鼬在这段时间里教给他们必要的防身术。你意下如何？”

“但即使如此，倘若暗部真心想杀了他们，能抵挡得住吗？”

“鸣人身上有九尾。在生死存亡的关键时刻，九尾会出现，吊住他的命。”

卡卡西神色一厉。“止水，”他声音里带上警告的意味，“你是想利用鸣人身上的九尾，去保护佐助。”

“我不能否认我有私心在里面。”沉默了片刻，止水的眼睛里流露出痛苦的意味，“但是，我的家族、鼬、佐助、鸣人，都是我非常重要，无法割舍的存在——”

“我无意去听你那些漂亮话。”卡卡西直起身子，“鸣人是我老师的孩子，也是我这么多年看着长大的。止水，”这句话在地上沉默地激起回音，“我会不惜一切代价，去保护他。”

“我跟你一样，卡卡西。”宇智波止水凝视着学校的门窗，刺眼的夕阳就反射在他瞳孔里，“哪怕是要我的命。”

鸣人站在及膝深的冷水里发抖。四周光线晦暗、空无一物，只有前方射来黯淡的光芒，鸣人循着这光望去，发现自己身在的似乎是一个封闭的房间，几束火把被铁架子支起，立在水中，没有风，但是火焰却摇曳不定，在荡漾的水波上投落仿佛鬼爪的影子。他打了个喷嚏，用力拉紧睡衣的扣子，这里冷而黑，鸣人觉得头晕晕乎乎的，几幅错乱的画面从他眼前一闪而过。

“鼬哥哥……”他低声自语。

鸣人轻缓地抬起手，按在自己小腹上，犹豫了片刻，才狠下心拉起衣服。一整幅诡谲的黑色封印阵出现在眼前，即使做足了心理准备，鸣人还是呼吸一滞，那封印阵的线条曲曲折折地虬结在皮肤上，组成他所看不懂的，奇特的符咒。他记得不久之前在天台上，就是忽然感觉到一股热意从小腹上蔓延起来，绝大的痛苦，在一瞬间就摧毁了他仅剩的清醒神智，强迫他沉入无意识的黑梦里。随后直到感觉有冰凉液体滑进喉管，鸣人都处于一种混沌的状态，只隐隐约约记得宇智波鼬给他说了些什么……随后有个人用亲吻的方式给他喂了药……

鸣人吐了吐舌头。他压根儿不知道吻的含义，但也并不讨厌被吻，只是觉得唇上湿漉漉的，还充斥着一股淡而清苦的寒香。

某个低沉的声音贴着水面传来，鸣人一下子昂起头，在一片黑暗里，他隐约看到了两汪红光，冰冷悚然，充斥着让人头皮发麻的恶意。

“是什么东西！”他壮着胆子大喊，声音在密闭的空间里激起涟漪，“出来！”

首先袭面的是腥臭的寒风，刀子一样割着脸颊，鸣人以手臂挡脸，试图蹲下身子来稳住重心。一声沉冷的人声，仿佛神音一样猝然回响，好似金铜钟鼓，敲击着鸣人的耳膜。

“你想要……”

他情不自禁地往后退了一步，感到剧烈的腥风，扑面而来，那红光陡然大盛，几乎像是火焰，映照着横贯在他面前的，仿佛无止境向两边延伸的铁栏。鸣人睁大眼睛。

“你想要……得到力量吗？”

这恶毒的声音在他耳边循循善诱着。

下一秒，漩涡鸣人猛地从床上坐了起来。

鸣人花了一点时间才让视线得到聚焦。有那么一会儿，他几乎以为昨晚上经历的只是个噩梦，但马上，与自己屋子截然不同的装潢就映入眼帘。这是一间独立的卧室，窗户被深绿色窗帘紧紧遮住，半点阳光也透不进来。床左边是衣柜，是浅色调的，甚至还散落着碎花图案，他用力揉了揉眼睛，好半天才看清楚正对着床的柜子上摆着的东西。

那是一张合影。鸣人跳下床，好奇地观察着照片，不出一秒钟就辨认出了左边绑着长发的男孩子就是宇智波鼬，而另外两个则是他不认识的。

而在合照背后，还有一张照片，鸣人歪了歪脑袋，小心翼翼地去拨相框。

一线金色出现在他眼角。鸣人吓了一跳，听到门那儿传来吱呀的响声，他抬起头。

一个陌生的清俊年轻人出现在鸣人面前。他穿着普通制式的和服，短发则是微微蜷曲，鸣人警惕地往后面缩了缩，目光在房间里乱飘，想要找到什么防身的东西，“你是谁？”

“别紧张，鸣人。”来者开口道。熟稔的声线回荡在室内，鸣人的眼睛渐渐明亮起来，这声音勾起了他一些不算久远的回忆，让他情不自禁地扬起唇角。年轻人俯下身，伸出一只手，朝他温和地笑了笑，“来认识一下吧，初次见面，我叫宇智波止水。”

【TBC】


	9. Chapter 9

本章出场：

宇智波佐助、宇智波止水、宇智波鼬。

当日宇智波佐助直到清晨才从兄长受重伤这个消息里缓过神。也幸亏昨晚伤口处理得及时，加上宇智波鼬身体素质过硬，才没有引起并发感染之类的症状。富岳还有其他暗部成员重新给他先上过药后，就带着他去了医院，留下佐助独自一个人缩在被子里，抽抽搭搭地哭了半个时辰，才因为实在顶不住困，而睡倒在了床上。他起来的第一句话还是问哥哥回来没有，照顾他的美琴一边把早餐端到桌子上，一边见怪不怪地叹了口气。

“鼬还在医院呢。”她把牛奶递到佐助手里，“昨晚也不知道发生了什么，伤得这么厉害……恐怕要过很久才能康复了。”

佐助紧张起来，“要过很久才能回家吗？”

“至少要在医院待到病好吧。”美琴说，凑上去以手背试了试牛奶杯的温度，“佐助先把牛奶趁热喝了吧，一会儿我送你去上学吧。”

佐助正想反驳不需要人送自己，转眼又想起昨晚的入侵事件，打了个寒颤，原本堵在胸口的反驳蔫了下来，“那放学以后我们可以去看哥哥吗？”

“今天不行，”美琴板起脸，“今天鼬刚好出急诊室，需要静养，你别去打扰你哥哥。”看到佐助失落地低下头去，美琴又叹了口气，“再过两天，再过两天鼬就去普通病房了。今晚止水应该就回来了，你大后天中午跟他一起去医院看你哥哥吧，正巧那也是放假的日子。他肯定也想见你们了。”

这让佐助过后的时间里都多出了一股期待。当天放学的时候，他果然看见宇智波止水的身影，旁边还有一个银发的男人，似乎正跟止水谈论着什么。尽管心里有些忐忑，佐助还是压下那点不安，抬步奔到止水身边，用力拉住他的手臂，“止水哥哥！”

“我还有别的事情，先走了。”银发男人朝止水点了点头，目光轻飘飘地从佐助头顶飞过去。

佐助直到看着那人的背影消失在转角，才稍微松了口气，从方才对方的目光里，他感觉到一阵不大不小的压迫。这很古怪。佐助在脑子里回忆了一遍，确定自己并不认识这个男人后，心里头平白漫上一股不悦。

佐助扯了扯止水的袖子。“止水哥哥，他是谁？”

“啊，”止水愣了一下，随后微笑，“一个朋友。”

“也是哥哥的朋友吗？”

止水点了点头，心想鼬马上也要和卡卡西共事，两人关系拉近是迟早的，“差不多吧。怎么了？”

“没事。”佐助捏了捏衣角，犹豫片刻，最后还是选择把那丝不快压下去，“我们大后天什么时候去看哥哥？”

“中午怎么样？”止水俯下身，好让视线跟佐助的齐平，大后天中午我们在医院碰头，而且我要带一个小朋友来陪你一起玩哦，期待吗？”

佐助皱起眉头，“是谁？”

对方高深莫测地摇了摇头，“你到时候就知道了。”

两日后佐助很早就起床去后山练习手里剑。他对这已经非常熟稔了，能够在闭着眼睛的状态下一次性刺中所有靶子的红心，当他睁开双眼，欣喜地打量自己的作品时，忽然发现靶子下面被雪掩盖着的石块中间，有一点微弱的青蓝色。佐助将手里剑收进袋子里，蹲在那石块旁，用手指轻柔地扫开堆雪。

一朵不知道品种的青蓝花朵出现在了他的眼前。佐助眼前一亮，继续扫开底下的雪和泥，因为天气寒冷，泥土都冻得硬邦邦的，他又从袋子里把手里剑拿出来，尽可能轻缓地刺进泥地里，小心翼翼地将花根刨了出来。宇智波鼬最近这段时间特别钟爱蓝色的东西，他想把这朵开放在冬季里的花作为礼物，送给大病初愈的兄长。

他无声地微笑起来。把花捧在怀里，飞奔回家找了只玻璃瓶插上，因为担心路上洒落暂时没有添水，时间临近中午了，佐助一心想着早点去见哥哥，午饭只吃了一点就跑出了家门。这是个阳光格外晴朗的日子，纵然依旧没什么温度，但是耀眼的太阳还是让佐助心情愉悦，他捧着玻璃瓶一路跑到了医院三楼，跟着护士的指示，推开了最末端一间病房的大门。

另一个人已经坐在那里了。

漩涡鸣人跟在止水后面，亦步亦趋地走进了医院的大门。

前日云隐入侵的事情交给了暗部私下调查，而对外解释则将那些建筑的摧毁归咎为了煤气爆炸和年久失修，由土地管理局拨款进行修缮，所以在竣工之前，鸣人都得待在止水家里。他们相处起来并不困难，应该说，止水刚开始背鸣人悄悄粘在以前镜子上那些便签的内容时，鸣人就相信了他的确是那个照顾了自己半年的大哥哥。他几乎是跳到了止水身上让他不准再念下去，但随即又被对方抱到了地上，在刻意规避宇智波鼬受重伤这个消息以后，用一张免费拉面券把他收买了下来，乖乖地待在了他家里。

直到今天。

宇智波鼬的病房在三楼拐角尽头，旁边有一只青瓷瓶，栽种着君子兰。护士站为他们登记的女孩一看见止水就红了脸，大概是为了掩饰羞涩，她低下头去，摸了摸鸣人毛茸茸的金发，“刚刚也有个跟你一样大的孩子去这个房间探病呢。”

“是黑头发的吗？”抢在鸣人发话前，止水问道。女孩腼腆地点了点头，“是的，特别漂亮的孩子，有一双很清澈的黑眼睛。”

止水扬起嘴角，“大概是他的弟弟吧。”

“是鼬哥哥的弟弟吗？”鸣人好奇地抬起脸，“他从来没有跟我说过呢，也跟我一样大？”

“大概比你大一点吧，我听美琴阿姨说，你还在玖……你很小很小的时候其实是见过他的。”止水顿了顿，回忆道。

他们边说边往前走去，在那间房门边站定，止水抬起手，想要去推开门。

它忽而往里拉开了。一张枯瘦如树皮的阴沉脸颊冷不丁出现在止水面前，像是被蛇缓慢缠绕住，止水感到那熟悉而冰冷的视线一一从自己脸颊上游走，顺着手臂下滑，来到了条件反射躲到自己身后的鸣人身上……像是觉醒了某种类似野兽的直觉，鸣人悄悄抓紧了止水的衣角，昂起头和老人对视着，一股微热从小腹处开始升腾，他情不自禁地咬紧牙关，生怕自己一没留神就从喉咙里泄出宛如遭到挑衅的兽类的低吼。

九尾。

这个词突如其来地闯进鸣人脑海里，像是被带血的刀生生穿过。

“来看望宇智波鼬吗？”团藏轻声道。

他没给止水回答的机会，甩了甩衣袖后，信步离开了。鸣人一直等到看不见他的背影后，才放松下来，把神色沉凝的止水甩在身后，跑进病房，“鼬哥哥！”

“谁准你这么叫我哥哥了！”一个同样稚嫩的声线气急败坏地打断他，“不准这么喊！”

再让他猜一百次，宇智波佐助也不会想到止水说的“小朋友”居然会是漩涡鸣人。他跟这个全校皆知的吊车尾、后进生当然不熟，但并不妨碍佐助从各个角落里听来有关于他的流言蜚语。调皮捣蛋、不思进取、哗众取宠……他难以置信地看着在他心里最优秀、最光辉的哥哥微笑着侧过身，接过了一下子扑进他怀里的鸣人，金发的男孩子转过头，朝佐助做了个鬼脸，“我还没问怎么会是你呢，笨蛋佐助！”

“你从我哥身上下来！”佐助扯住鸣人衣服往下使劲拉，“下来！”

“佐助，”鼬轻轻扫了他一眼，“要有礼貌。”

“哥哥！”

止水走到他背后拍了拍他的肩膀，“佐助，现在你也是一个哥哥啦，要好好对待弟弟哦。”

佐助猛地转过头，“什、什么？”

“鸣人比你小一岁呢。”止水好笑地看着佐助由晴转阴的脸色，“他以后应该会经常跟你待在一起，练习手里剑、体术和初级忍术……就当做来了个对手吧，佐助，要尽到身为哥哥的责任啊。”

“谁要这个吊车尾当对手啊。”佐助着急地喊起来，“他连一袋手里剑到底有多少支都数不对！我才不要他当对手！”

“你不也一样嘛。”鸣人吐了吐舌头，“上次不知道是谁被后院的蛇吓得哭爹喊娘的，差点跳到房梁上去了，胆小鬼宇智波佐助。”

宇智波鼬再次咳了一声，唤回两人越来越激烈的争吵，孩子的声音向来高而尖，他觉得脑袋发疼，揉了揉太阳穴，抢在真正重要的事情被淹没在水底下前，出声制止了二人，“佐助，鸣人，你们先回家吧。”

两人不约而同地看向宇智波鼬，佐助的神色显而易见地变得沮丧起来，“可是我还没有待多久……”

“听话。”鼬温和但坚定地重复道，“你们明天来也可以。”

“可是明天就要上学了。”佐助委屈地说道，“然后我又要等上一周！”

他们陷入了短暂的僵局。宇智波鼬深知佐助看似柔顺，实际上性子倔强无比，但凡认定了，就非得做到不可，他蹙了蹙眉，正欲再说些什么，突然感到怀里一空。

漩涡鸣人从他臂弯间挣脱出去，轻巧地抓住了佐助摆在床头柜上的玻璃花瓶，向外跑去，他速度在这一刻陡然提高，宇智波鼬几乎觉得自己是看到了一束阳光，从眼前飞过，“漩涡鸣人你干什么！那是我送给哥哥的！”

“来追我啊。”鸣人扭过头，朝佐助眨了眨眼睛，“追到我就还给你。”

他跟着跑出了病房。鸣人身材瘦小，跑起来轻得像风，眨眼就消失在了楼道下面，佐助站在楼道口权衡了不到一秒钟，最终决定等把鸣人追到抢回花再找哥哥也不迟，于是深吸一口气，不假思索地追了上去，“站住！你这个混蛋白痴！”

病房门随着一声闷响重重地关上。止水走到窗户边上，脸上笑意不减，“你觉得阳光刺眼吗？”

“烦请拉上窗帘吧。”宇智波鼬听出他的弦外之意。

阴影落地。止水从旁边抽了把椅子，坐到宇智波鼬身旁，神色渐渐变得凝重，“我有一个想法，鼬，关于鸣人的。”

“虽然我也有亟欲说的重要事情，不过还是你先吧。”宇智波鼬低声道，“实际上我怀疑在鸣人的问题上，我们应该是有着同样的想法。”

“我不怀疑这点，我们从小就心有灵犀，”止水温和地说，“我所想的是，在那边屋子整修完成前，让鸣人住进宇智波族地，跟佐助一起修行。最好是你家。实际上，我这几天一直有种不太好的预感……家族内部争斗频起，而团藏大人显然对我失去了绝大部分信任，”他抬起手，近乎无意识地抚上左眼，“虽然说我有杀手锏，但那也是在万不得已时才可以使用的……我担心假如真要发生什么，我会首当其冲。如果鸣人跟我在一起，他的安全将非常难得到保证。”

他们沉默了片刻。四周俱寂，但隐隐约约听得到楼下佐助和鸣人吵架的喧哗声……这让宇智波鼬心头无故升起一股柔和的、似曾相识的温暖。他按了按心口，想要追随着这股暖意，去到记忆的最深渊。

“……我会考虑的。”宇智波鼬点了点头，“不过，我也有事要说。方才团藏大人来找我，是为了劝我去参加，根部的试炼考核。”

【TBC】

佐老师终于上线开始攻略了~！不容易啊233333333


End file.
